


Weather

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Caregiver/little, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Nicknames, Non-Sexual DDlb, One Shot, Vampires, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: Taehyung and Namjoon were completely normal. Though, Namjoon was a vampire and occasionally drank Taehyung's blood, and Taehyung was a little and occasionally called Namjoon, 'Daddy.' Still, the two were normal... maybe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: contains DDlb, vampires, and mentions of blood
> 
> DISCLAIMER: DDlb is a BDSM Dom/sub relationship in which the 'Daddy Dom' takes on a caring and protective role and the 'little boy' has child like tendencies. DDlb or any other similar relationship is not incest or pedophilia. The dom is not actually your parent nor do you see them as such. And it's not pedophilia because there is quite a difference between an adult getting aroused by children and a consensual relationship between two adults where one is caring and protective and the other has child-like tendencies. And DDlb does not have to be sexual. It all depends on the people involved. This particular portrayal is non-sexual. If after all this you still think negatively and are even thinking of posting something rude, I beg of you to just leave. Your comment will be deleted and you will be promptly blocked.

Kim Taehyung, 21, was currently curled up on the couch in his living room. He was wrapped in blankets, clutching a stuffed puppy, his head in his boyfriend's lap.

Namjoon, said boyfriend who happened to be 22, was running his fingers through the younger's hair. The only reason Taehyung even let him be this close, though, was because Namjoon couldn't get sick.

Namjoon was a vampire. And the only reason Taehyung wasn't one too (and subsequently the reason he was sick) was that the two agreed that they should be the same age when Namjoon turned Taehyung into a vampire. That meant they had one more year until Taehyung was a vampire and didn't have to deal with being sick so often.

“Are you cold, angel?” Namjoon asked, breaking the silence.

“No, Daddy,” Taehyung responded softly, “I'm comfy.”

Oh, did I forget to mention that Taehyung was a little? I did? Forgive me, for that is a crucial part of their relationship.

The two met on a rainy day when Taehyung was 19. Namjoon came across the young boy, umbrella broken and soaking wet. He looked so sad and seemed so innocent; Namjoon felt the overwhelming urge to help him. And he did. With some coaxing, he convinced Taehyung to come back to his apartment, and gave the boy a change of clothes, letting him stay for dinner. As Namjoon was boiling soup on the stove, Taehyung had fallen asleep on his couch. That was when it all started.

They stayed in contact after that day, and Namjoon found the human so very adorable. The elder couldn't help but go 'aw' when Taehyung got shy, which was mostly when his cuteness was acknowledged. The boy often found himself cuddling up to Namjoon, which confused the vampire at first. People would normally shy away from him, and avoid physical contact due to his low body temperature and cold skin.

 

About four months after meeting Taehyung and three and a half after they started dating, Namjoon confessed the secret he'd been keeping.

Taehyung only hugged him.

“You're not... scared?” Namjoon questioned, as that had been the reaction he'd expected from the flighty boy.

“No.” Taehyung shook his head, smiling softly before tucking his head against Namjoon's neck, “If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done it the day we first met. I mean, I wish you told me sooner, but I don't blame you for keeping it a secret.”

“You are amazing.” Namjoon smiling, guiding Taehyung's face toward his and kissing him gently.

“I try.” Taehyung breathed, before tucking himself back into the same spot. “Actually,” he went on, “I have something to tell you, too.”

“Well, I'm sure it's nothing as big as what I told you.” Namjoon replied, chuckling, running a hand up and down Taehyung's back.

“Well, I don't know.” The younger muttered, squirming slightly in embarrassment.

That was when Namjoon realized just how nervous his boyfriend was. “Babe?” He questioned, concerned.

“Um, Joonie, you know how I tend to whine and pout... a lot. And how I like to cuddle, and like stuffed animals too much?” Asked the orange haired boy, voice getting quieter and quieter the more he spoke.

“I know how you like them a lot, not 'too much.'” Namjoon responded, finding Taehyung's chin and lifting his head.

“J-Joonie, please don't judge me.” The younger pleaded, his lower lip quivering until he bit down on it.

“I would never, babe, especially not after you've been so accepting with me.” The vampire assured him, smiling softly.

“I'm a little.” Taehyung blurted out suddenly, face flushing bright red. “I mean, sometimes I feel like a little kid, and I like to be taken care of; it's part of my personality.” He explained quickly.

“Babe, isn't that kinda obvious?” He questioned, eyebrow quirking upward.

“What?” Taehyung questioned, incredulous and embarrassed.

“Well, it's not surprising, to be honest.” Namjoon chuckled, kissing Taehyung's still red cheek.

Their relationship only grew from there.

 

The first time Namjoon had to drink Taehyung's blood was after their first anniversary. It was winter, and snowing very heavily. The town had been in the middle of a snowstorm for several days, and Namjoon couldn't go out to hunt.

He was putting distance between himself and Taehyung for fear of hurting the human and because Taehyung was cold as is.

“Namjoon.” Taehyung said, calling to his boyfriend who was sitting across the room. Namjoon only shook his head, refusing to move. “Joonie~” Taehyung persisted, whining this time and getting Namjoon's attention. “Joonie, you need to eat.” Taehyung insisted, scooting across the couch and leaning over the edge, closer to where Namjoon was sitting in the corner.

“I'm not drinking from you, Tae.” Namjoon replied, shaking his head again. With that, Taehyung sighed, wrapping the blanket closer around himself before getting up and padding over toward Namjoon's crouched figured.

“Joonie.” Taehyung whined again, making himself comfortable on Namjoon's lap. “Joonie, you always make sure I eat, and I don't mind.” He insisted, gripping the collar of his shirt and pulling it to the side.

“I don't know...” Namjoon trailed off, but Taehyung only gave him a look and leaned forward. Namjoon's nose was soon pressed into the junction between Taehyung's neck and shoulder, and it was all the more difficult to resist.

“Joonie, please drink.” He murmured, and that was the last push Namjoon needed.

The vampire's teeth soon sunk into the flesh in Taehyung's neck, the human crying out in pain. Namjoon's arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, for both comfort and to make sure Taehyung didn't jerk away and do more damage to his shoulder.

The human continued to whine softly in pain, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, until he brought his thumb up to his mouth, biting on it to keep himself silent.

A few moments later, Namjoon was done. He withdrew, pressing his hand over the new wound.

“Shit, baby, I'm sorry.” He said, frowning and internally scolding himself as he secured Taehyung in his hold and hurried to the bathroom.

Taehyung was newly clinging to him, smiling softly. “No apologizing, Joonie.” He murmured, giggling, “My work here is done.”

Namjoon couldn't help but chuckle in response as he began the process of cleaning them both up.

From there on out, Namjoon never went out hunting again. He didn't need to; Taehyung didn't want him to.

 

Later that same day that Taehyung was sick, the two were cuddled up on the couch. Namjoon was propped against the pillows, Taehyung wrapped up in a burrito of blankets. Namjoon had made him soup awhile ago for dinner, and now the bowl was sitting, practically empty, in Taehyung's lap. They were now relaxing, watching a Disney movie with a quiet volume and low lights.

“Daddy?” Taehyung questioned after a while of silence, tilting his head back to look up at Namjoon, “How many days has it been? I can't remember.”

Namjoon sighed; he'd been hoping Taehyung wouldn't ask. “Five, angel, it's been five.” He responded a moment later.

After that, Taehyung tried to wriggle around, despite Namjoon's arms around his waist, a pout on his lips. “Daddy~” He whined, “you should've told me.”

“Taebaby, you're sick.”

“Not as sick as I was yesterday.”

“You need all of your energy to get better, angel.” Namjoon responded, trying his best to close the subject. It didn't work.

“Well, Daddy needs all his energy to take care of me.” Taehyung persisted, to which Namjoon did his best to keep a straight face. The younger just moved his bowl to the side, twisting around successfully and poking Namjoon's cheek softly with a giggle. All the while, Namjoon was fighting a smile, and his face ended up in a half-grimace.

“You're always taking care of me, Daddy, let me take care of you now.” Taehyung said, embracing his lover in a soft hug, kissing Namjoon's cheek in the process.

“Okay, but only a little bit until you're better.”

“Deal, only if I get cuddles after.”

“Of course, angel.”

With that, Namjoon's teeth sunk into the flesh of Taehyung's shoulder where he'd bitten many times before. He'd left a nasty scar there, and felt awful that he was the reason Taehyung had to cover his shoulder up constantly. The younger insisted he didn't care, though, that Namjoon was worth it. Still, Namjoon felt guilty constantly, which was often why it took him some coaxing to drink, and a whole lot of convincing in the first place that Taehyung was all he needed. And yet, whenever Taehyung giggled and smiled his square smile, all Namjoon's worries could disappear for those few moments. No matter how many times he'd seen them, he'd always be weak to Taehyung's adorable pouts and whines. He would never stop cooing when he came home from work to see the younger curled up on the couch, stuffed dog in arm, napping. Not only that, but Namjoon loved how the human would go out of his way to take care of him, too. Persisting that he drink, and finding ways to bring Namjoon out of his shell. Because of Taehyung, Namjoon went from a vampire who almost never left his apartment, to a man with a job and a lover and a house; a life. Namjoon would always be grateful to Taehyung for giving him that. That, and unconditional love. No matter the weather.

And, in a years time, Namjoon would be giving Taehyung a gift he'd wanted for a little over a year; immortality.

As well, in less than a minute, Namjoon would be giving his precious Taehyung something else he wanted; cuddles.


End file.
